My only Need
by fuzzi fox
Summary: My 2nd Matrix fic, summary inside because it contains reloaded spoilers. Rated PG13 just in case, mature theme i guess. BOTH CHAPS HAVE BEEN REWRITTEN!
1. Neo's POV

            "She is going to die and there is nothing you can do to stop it." The words of the architect echoed through my mind as I leapt up and literally flew from the building.  By opening the door I triggered the bomb that was rigged to the building and moved faster to evade the explosion.

            I flew faster than I had ever thought was possible, and I left a wave of destruction behind me that was caused by how fast I was moving.  "She entered the matrix to save your life at the cost of her own."  The words would not leave my mind.  Trinity had promised me to stay out of the matrix; I had asked her to, to avoid losing her.  I wasn't angry with her, I could never be.  I just wish I had been more alert, more careful, so I could have avoid whatever reason it was that my dear Trinity was forced to plug into the matrix.

            I saw her falling form in the quickly approaching distance.  I could make out the flashes from their guns, but then suddenly Trinity's stopped.  Fueled with sorrow and anger I pushed myself harder and extended my arms.  _Don't let her die Neo_ I thought to myself.  Mere feet above a moving car she fell into my arms, and I could feel her slide her arms around me, clutching onto my jacket desperately, as she whimpered in pain.  It was killing me inside to see her in such a state.  I laid her down on a small metal structure atop the room of some skyscraper. She slid one arm off my neck and placed it just below her wound as she held onto me tightly with the other.

I scanned her with my eyes to see where the wound was, and ran my fingers across her chest and rested them over where the wound lay.  I could feel her pull my arm closer to her and my gaze darted up to meet hers.  She was breathing irregularly, her desperate breaths sounding almost like sobs.  I had never known Trinity to cry, and the fact that she was in such severe pain was tearing me apart.

            "Neo, I had to." She whispered, and had to gasp for breath afterwards.

            "I know." I replied softly, wishing that I could somehow comfort her.  I moved my hand over hers that had been clutching my sleeve and held on tightly, and for a short moment we merely stared into each other's eyes as if we were silently trying to comfort each other.  "The bullet is still inside." I said.  I saw her swallow hard as I slid my hand into her body, hacking into her system.  She pulled herself up and gripped me tightly, but as I lifted the small metal daemon from her body she threw her head back and let out an agonizing cry of pain that caused my face to contort with rage and sorrow.  The moment I had removed the bullet I cast it aside and placed my hand over her shoulder and tightened my grip on her hand.

            "I'm sorry." She whispered, her eyes filled with such a deep sorrow that it almost broke me apart.  She gasped for breath one final time, as if she was attempting to say more, and her head lulled to the side as her grip on my hand relaxed.  My eyes darted frantically, searching for any sign of life.  I felt like my heart had been torn from my chest, as an overwhelming dizziness spread through my mind.I slid my hand under her head, incapable of accepting her death.  I couldn't lose her in the matrix, not to the damn agents; I wasn't going to lose her, not then, not there. 

            "Trinity." I whispered, her name had a strange power over me that caused my heart to fill with emotion.  "I'm not letting go.  I can't.  I love you too damn much." I continued, recalling her words to me after our intimate experience in Zion.  _You feel this? I'm never letting go._  No words would ever be able to express even the slightest hint of my feelings for her.  I slid my hand into her body once more, and closed my eyes as I gently massaged her heart, urging for it to start beating again. 

 I opened my eyes upon hearing a sharp gasp and looked down to see Trinity, eyes wide and chest heaving.  A small cry escaped her throat as her eyes darted about until her gaze met mine.  She began to pull herself up as I used my hand to pull her towards me as our lips met for the most meaningful kiss that we had ever shared.  She pulled back slowly and I allowed her to somewhat reluctantly and looked into those eyes that I had fallen so deeply in love with.

"I guess this makes us even." She whispered.  I nodded slightly before we resumed our kiss, although deep down I felt so deeply indebted to her.  Not just for saving my life in the literal sense, but she saved me emotionally, mentally, in any way that one can save a person.   She had shown me what no other could, and for that I was eternally in her debt.


	2. Trinity's POV

            My heart was racing unnaturally fast, Morpheus's words about agents ringing in my mind.  _Everyone who has stood their ground against an agent has died._  I wasn't ready to give up so easy.  I knew that my only escape was through the window, so without second thought I put my arms out in front of my and dived through the glass as it cut across my face.  I twisted my body to shoot at the agent who was in pursuit.

            My face was twisted with determination; it was one of those rare moments that I truly feared for my life.  The only sound I could hear was the echoes of the endless rain of bullets pouring of our guns.  I was startled by a gripping pain in my chest, and my hands released their guns.  My face relaxed and I thought I was going to plummet to my death, but suddenly I felt a soft weight beneath me and I new instantly that Neo had caught me.  I slid my arms around his neck as he laid me down atop a structure that resided on the roof of a skyscraper.  I desperately tried to silence the whimpers escaping my throat, but to no avail.  _Damn it Trinity you're stronger than this!_ I thought.  Neo took his sunglasses off and scanned my body for the wound.  His fingers ran down my chest and rested them softly above where the bullet had entered my body.   I hadn't let go of Neo's left arm, and used it to pull him closer to me as I struggled for breath.

            "Neo, I had to." I whispered as my eyes began to glaze over.

            "I know." He replied softly.  His voice had a sort of power over me, the very sound calming me despite my pain, and the knowledge that I was not going to last much longer.  He placed his hand over my own that had been gripping his arm, and held on tightly.  "The bullet is still inside." He explained.  I swallowed hard as he slid his hand into me.  My body tensed as I sat up slightly, trying to fight the pain.  As he lifted it the sheer pain was too overwhelming and I couldn't stop the loud cry that escaped.  He cast the bullet aside and I relaxed my body, panting for breath.

            "I'm sorry." I whispered as my vision started to blur over and my ears fell deaf.  I lost all sensation over my body.  I knew I only had seconds left to live, and I already regretting not telling Neo how much he meant to me, how much I cherished every moment, every kiss, every touch we ever shared.  Next I knew I was standing next to my body; my real body.  I looked up and saw Morpheus, his eyes locked upon the screen, his eyes filled with such a deep sorrow that it was tearing me apart.  He sank down next to me and clasped his hands together resting his head on them in silent mourning.  Link's eyes were glued to the code screen, as if something was going on that I was not clued in on.  _Oh God don't let Neo be hurt, please not that.  _I thought.  I felt a sudden rush surge through me, and I took a deep breath.  My eyes wandered around me in wonder, until they fell upon Neo's face.   

            Neo pulled me up to him and I threw my arms around him as he joined in a passionate kiss that had never held such meaning before.  I pulled away slowly, and he seemed reluctant to let me do so.

            "I guess this makes us even." I whispered before bringing my lips to his once more.  He tightened his embrace and deepened the kiss.  Although I had told him that we were "even" deep down I would never be able to repay him for everything that he had done.  Not only for saving my life upon the rooftop that night, but for saving me from the darkening loneliness that had been slowly taking over me ever since I had been unplugged.  I slid my arms around his neck tighter as tears began to roll down my eyes.  _God how I love this man.  _I realized that all these years I thought that what I had truly desired was to be a soldier, but now I realize that I just wanted to be able to allow myself to open, to find true love and let my emotions express themselves.


End file.
